Une question tant redoutée
by mimijag
Summary: 4 ans ont passés depuis la mort de Sybil. lors d'un dîner, Sybbie pose à son père une question qu'il redoutait...


_**Je sais qu'il y a peu de chances pour que l'on voit cela à l'écran mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher ! **_

C'était une soirée calme à Downton Abbey. La famille était rassemblée pour un dîner tout à fin simple et les conversations étaient légères. Tom discutait avec Matthew au sujet de dégâts sur le toit d'un des cottages quand il remarqua sa fille de quatre ans commencer à s'agiter sur son siège. Il lui lança un regard, lui demandant silencieusement de ne pas l'embarrasser. cela lui avait prit de longues et nombreuses négociations avec les Grantham pour que sa fille soit autorisée à la table avec eux maintenant qu'elle était plus âgée alors il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle se fasse remarquer pour ruiner tout son dur travail.

C'était déjà assez difficile de se battre avec eux tous les jours sur la façon dont il voulait l'élever. Mais il avait promis à Cora de rester à Downton jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus grande alors il n'avait pas d'autre choix maintenant. Toutefois, il pensait que cinq ans pourrait être un bon compromis et il commençait à penser à son prochain déménagement.

Il avait eu une longue conversation avec Sybbie avant son premier dîner sur la façon dont elle devait se comporter mais il savait que c'était beaucoup demander à une petite fille. Toutefois, il n'était pas prêt à la laisser manger toute seule avec la nounou.

Perdu dans ces pensées de son prochain départ et de sa fille, il n'enregistra pas ce que Matthew était en train de lui dire mais il entendit clairement sa fille qui l'appelait.

"Papa?"

"Oui, Mon Coeur?"

"Pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman?"

Toutes les conversations cessèrent en même temps et un lourd silence remplit la pièce. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers Tom qui regardait sa fille avec un regard vide.

"Quoi?" Déglutit-il pour essayer de dénouer le nœud dans sa gorge.

Il l'avait parfaitement entendue mais il voulait gagner un peu de temps pour penser à la façon de répondre à cette question. Il redoutait cette question depuis des années. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule nuit depuis que Sybbie avait commencé à parler où il n'avait pas pensé à comment répondre à ça. mais après presque deux ans de réflexion, il n'avait toujours pas trouver la meilleure façon de le faire.

"Pourquoi je n'ai pas de maman? James et John ont Tante Mary. pourquoi est-ce que j'ai juste une nounou?"

Tom sentit que son corps commençait à trembler. Il était paralysé devant les yeux interrogateurs de sa fille. Sa bouche semblait pleine de plomb et sa tête vide. Comment dire à une petite fille pourquoi elle n'est pas assez chanceuse pour avoir une maman? Comment dire à votre propre fille pourquoi l'amour de votre vie n'est plus là?

Mortifié de sentir les larmes se former dans ses yeux, il s'excusa rapidement et prit congé, quittant la pièce presque en courant. Il ne pouvait plus respirer. Il avait besoin d'air; il avait besoin d'être seul pour se reprendre.

De retour dans la salle à manger, il y avait des gens médusés et une petite fille qui se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour contrarier son père. Voyant des larmes se former dans ses yeux, Mary alla vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

"Viens là, Sybbie. Ca va aller."

"Pourquoi papa est-il en colère après moi?" Sanglota-t-elle dans le cou de sa tante.

"Papa n'est pas en colère après toi. Il est juste triste", dit-elle tout en faisant un signe de la tête vers Matthew qui lui disait qu'il allait retrouver Tom.

"Il est triste parce que je n'ai pas de maman?"

Mary ne répondit pas et embrassa simplement la joue de la petite fille.

"Allons trouver ton papa. Il te l'expliquera d'accord?"

"D'accord," répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

Matthew trouva Tom dans la bibliothèque. Il lui tournait le dos mais il pouvait dire qu'il pleurait, son corps secoué par les sanglots.

"Vous devez le lui dire", dit-il. "Aussi dur que ça soit. Elle doit connaitre la vérité. Vous la cachez depuis trop longtemps maintenant."

"Mais comment?" Répondit Tom en se retournant pour faire face à son beau-frère." Comment puis-je lui dire cela? Elle est si jeune! Comment puis-je ruiner tout son monde? Quoique je lui dise, elle finira par me détester ou pire, se détester elle-même."

"Je pense que vous pourriez être surpris de combien les enfants peuvent encaisser la vérité. Vous n'avez pas à lui dire toute l'histoire. Juste les faits."

"Peut-être que vous avez raison", concéda Tom.

"Ca vaut le cou d'essayer de toute façon", dit Matthew juste quand Mary entrait dans la pièce avec Sybbie dans ses bras.

Tom prit une grande inspiration et tendit les bras vers sa fille.

"Je suis désolé d'être parti, Mon Cœur."

"Pourquoi pleure-tu, papa?" Demanda la petite fille en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

Tom leva une main vers son visage pour essuyer les larmes. Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il pleurait toujours.

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, bébé", dit-il après avoir embrasser le haut de sa tête. "Ta question a juste ramené des souvenirs douloureux. Mais je vais bien maintenant. C'est fini."

"Des souvenirs de ma maman?" Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Tom regarda sa fille et pensa que Matthew avait raison. peut-être était-il temps pour lui de partager avec elle ce qui reposait dans son cœur depuis si longtemps maintenant. Elle semblait être prête.

"Est-ce que tu veux que papa te raconte une histoire?"

La petite fille écarquilla les yeux d'anticipation.

"Une histoire sur ma maman?"

"Oui, une histoire sur ta maman."

Sybbie agita la tête avec frénésie.

"Ok, allons nous asseoir," dit Tom.

Il alla jusqu'à un des fauteuils près de la cheminée et fit un léger signe de la tête pour Matthew et Mary qui le regardaient avec précaution.

"Ca ira."

"Si vous avez besoin de nous, nous serons dans la salle à manger."

"Merci."

"Alors!" S'exclama Sybbie devenant impatiente." Je peux avoir l'histoire maintenant, s'il te plait!"

Tom sourit à la formule de politesse utilisée par sa fille. Pourquoi Lord Grantham n'était jamais le témoin de ce genre de choses?

"Oui, tu peux. Alors," soupira Tom." C'était il y a longtemps, tu sais."

"Avant que je sois née?"

"Oh oui, longtemps avant. Tu sais, papa travaillait ici avant."

"Travaillait ici? pour Grand-père? Comme Monsieur Carson?"

"Et bien, pas tout à fait comme Monsieur Carson mais oui, pour Grand-père. J'étais son chauffeur."

Sybbie fit un gros O avec sa bouche pour exprimer sa surprise.

"Tu conduisais des voitures? Ca devait être amusant!"

Oui, ça l'était. Et grâce à ce travail, j'ai rencontré ta mère."

"Elle travaillait aussi pour Grand-père?"

"Non", rigola Tom. "Elle était la plus jeune fille de Grand-père. La sœur de tes tantes. "

Sybbie fronça les sourcils. L'information donnée par son père virevoltait dans sa tête et elle essayait de comprendre comment son père avait pu partager quelque chose avec une Lady s'il travaillait simplement comme chauffeur. Est-ce que cela signifiait que Monsieur Thomas puisse tomber aussi amoureux de Tante Edith?

"Quoiqu'il en soit", poursuivit Tom en espérant garder les choses simples pour elle. " Nous sommes tombés amoureux, nous nous sommes mariés et on t'a eu."

"Alors, ça veut dire que maman était comme une princesse pour toi? Elle vivait dans la grande maison et tu travaillais pour son papa. Et puis elle est tombée amoureuse de toi et tu es venu pour la délivrer."

"Oui", gloussa Tom voyant comment sa fille résumait la situation. "En quelque sorte."

"Whaou. Alors ça veut dire que je suis aussi une princesse?"

Tom pensa un instant qu'il ne devrait pas lui lire autant de Contes de fée le soir mais il haussa finalement les épaules.

"Je le pense. Tu es ma petite princesse en tout cas."

Sa fille lui retourna un brillant sourire avant de redevenir sérieuse.

"Mais où est-elle partie. Pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais vue?"

"Et bien, c'est la partie triste de l'histoire. Juste après ta naissance, elle est tombée malade...et elle est morte", déglutit Tom.

"J'ai rendu maman malade?" l'interrompit Sybbie.

"Non, pas toi", répondit rapidement Tom en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. "Pas toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Elle était probablement malade avant cela mais on ne le savait simplement pas."

La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que ça fille puisse penser qu'elle était responsable de la mort de sa mère. Alors il préférait lui raconter un petit mensonge pour l'instant. C'était mieux que de la voir lui en vouloir à lui ou à elle-même. Mais sa réponse sembla la satisfaire assez cette fois-ci.

"Est-ce qu'elle m'a vue avant de mourir?"

"Oh oui, elle t'as vue. Et elle a pensé que tu étais la plus jolie petite fille du monde."

"Je suis contente qu'elle ai pu me voir," dit Sybbie avec toute l'innocence qu'un enfant pouvait avoir." Est-ce qu'elle était jolie aussi? Quel était son nom?"

"Son nom était Sybil."

"Tout comme moi?"

"oui, je t'ai appelée comme elle pour que je puisse me rappeler d'elle à chaque fois que je te regarde. Elle était très belle. Et tu lui ressemble énormément," dit Tom en sentant les larmes revenir dans ses yeux.

Parler des évènements de cette nuit-là et de sa femme avec Sybbie était à la fois merveilleux et douloureux.

"Aimerais-tu voir une photo d'elle?"

"Oh oui, s'il te plait, papa."

"Je t'en montrerai une avant de te border plus tard, ok?"

"Ok…Est-ce qu'elle te manque?"

Tom avala la boule dans sa gorge.

"Elle me manque chaque minute de chaque jour. Je suis triste qu'elle ne puisse pas voir la magnifique et merveilleuse petite fille que tu es devenue. Et je me sens seul parfois. Mais elle m'a donné toi alors ça rend les choses bien meilleures."

"Je suis heureuse qu'elle m'ai donnée à toi comme ça on peut être là l'un pour l'autre. Et je suis sûre qu'elle n'est pas seule non plus. Elle doit prendre le thé avec Grand-maman Violet et Isis au paradis."

"Ouais, tu as probablement raison", répondit Tom en essuyant une larme sur sa joue en voyant que sa fille semblait appréhender les choses beaucoup mieux que lui.

"ne pleure pas, papa", dit-elle en embrassant sa joue. "Je suis sure que l'on sera tous réunis un jour."

"Je sais, Mon Cœur, je sais", dit Tom en la serrant contre lui.

Après quelques minutes d'étreinte, il se racla la gorge et, après un dernier baiser sur la tête de sa fille, il se leva et dit :

"Aller, il est temps d'aller au lit maintenant. On va aller dire bonsoir."

"Et tu me montreras la photo de maman."

"Et je te montrerai la photo de ta maman, oui", répondit-il en pensant à sa photo de mariage cachée dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger et toutes les conversations cessèrent à nouveau. La famille nota les yeux rougis de Tom mais aussi le sourire radieux sur le visage de Sybbie.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Demanda Matthew.

"On va bien", dit Tom doucement.

"Je suis une princesse!" S'exclama Sybbie."Je suis la princesse de papa; j'ai le même nom que ma maman qui nous aimait beaucoup. Mais elle a du aller au paradis parce qu'elle était malade mais ça n'est pas ma faute et maintenant, elle est là-bas avec Isis et Grand-maman Violet à boire du thé. papa est triste mais c'est ok parce qu'il m'a moi et qu'on sera tous ensemble à nouveau un jour."

Fière de son monologue, elle sourit à sa famille tandis que Tom roulait des yeux dans leur direction avec un sourire triste. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'ils désapprouveraient probablement tout cela mais, pour l'instant, son bébé pensait à sa mère d'une façon joyeuse alors ça lui allait bien.

"Et maintenant, je vais au lit et papa va me montrer une photo de maman. Elle était très belle, il a dit. Tout comme moi."

"C'est vrai, Mon Amour", dit Cora qui essayait de ne pas pleurer.

"Ok, bonne nuit tout le monde," dit finalement Tom qui était désespéré de retrouver l'intimité de sa chambre.

Toute cette soirée l'avait épuisé. A la fois physiquement et émotionnellement. Mais maintenant, les choses étaient différentes parce que, à partir de ce jour, il pourrait parler de Sybil avec sa fille et, enfin, ressortir sa photo du tiroir de sa table de nuit sans redouter de questions.

Il savait que, un jour, quand elle serait plus grande, il devra lui dire toute la vérité au sujet de son histoire d'amour avec sa mère. Mais pour l'instant, c'était simplement un pas de plus en avant. Un énorme pas pour lui. Mais un pas en tout cas. Un pas de plus qui l'éloignait de cette horrible nuit d'été.

FIN


End file.
